Advances in the area of modern electrical equipment result in smaller dimensions of the electrical devices and increases in features. Since the width of the electrical equipment is standardized to fit into the bay of common racks, frames or cabinets, the height or vertical dimension of the equipment reduces in size. This, in combination with a possible addition of features of the equipment, results in a high density of wiring connections.
The routing of the cables and wires must be well arranged in order to allow easy and quick installation, removal, and servicing of the electrical equipment. This calls for cable managing devices allowing large numbers of wires or cables to enter and/or exit at specific locations in a direct and manageable manner. Although a cable manager must be large enough to accommodate a high capacity of wires and cables, it also must be compact enough to avoid loose hanging or slack wiring. With the numerous possible configurations of the electrical equipment inside frames, racks or cabinets, the cable manager should incorporate versatile features to adapt to many configurations.